


Our Boss Sucks

by No1DigiBakuFan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comedy, Evil Bosses, F/M, Human Shay (Voltron), Precious Stones, rocks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 10:05:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9379667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No1DigiBakuFan/pseuds/No1DigiBakuFan
Summary: Haxus won't stop shouting at everyone. Hunk is into Shay. And maybe she feels the same?





	

Hunk loved rocks. He knows that sounds weird, but it’s true. He’s always had a bit of an interest in rocks, precious stones, crystals; all of it. So applying for a job at Balmera seemed like a really good idea. They were the biggest suppliers of crystals in the world for whatever purposes and people were often very happy with what they got. Hunk had been one of their favorite customers, himself when he was younger. Everything seemed so perfect.

Seemed was the key word though.

“Garret! Are those orders sorted yet?! People need those crystals ASAP!”

“I’m on it, boss!” Hunk ran past, a few boxes for the post in hand.

“What about our supplies, how are those going?!”

“We’re a bit low on Rose Quartz, no surprise since it’s pretty close to Valentine's.” Hunk stated, running back with a clipboard in hand.

“And where’s my coffee?!”

“Coming!” Shay, his (way too cute, how is it even possible for someone to look that pretty without make up) co-worker, arrived.

The boss took one sip of it and spat it out, “Is this Starbucks?!”

“Yes? That’s what you asked me to get, Haxus.” Shay raised an eyebrow in confusion.

“I said get anything BUT Starbucks!” The boss shrieked, “And you aren’t to call me that name!”

“Yes boss. Sorry boss. I’ll go get something else.” Shay scampered off.

“And Garret, order a supply of Rose Quartz!” The boss yelled.

“On it.” Hunk went to a computer and sighed, thinking, “ _ This was not in the job description. _ ”

The boss huffed, “I’ll be in my office.” and left.

“Well, that’s one blessing.” Lance, his other co-worker and best friend, stated.

“I HEARD THAT, MCCLAIN!” The boss shrieked over the coms, “GO SCRUB THE TOILETS!”

“Wha?” Lance looked from the door, to Hunk, the coms then lowered his head and sighed, “Damnit, why’s it always me with bathroom duty?”

“Probably because you’re the only one who lacks the brain cells to know not to insult Haxus, weather he’s in the room or not.” Keith, a third co-worker, chimed in.

“Oh yeah?!” Lance whirled on him, angry, “Well at least I have enough brain cells to…”

“Yeah?” Keith asked.

“Ummm,” Lance looked up, as if checking his brain then snapped, “make me smarter than you!”

“Oh, good one, Lance.” Hunk cheered his friend on for his terrible come back because he’s a good friend.

Keith rolled his eyes and went back to the monitor.

Shiro and Pidge, the last of Hunk’s co-workers, sighed at the display between the two boys.

“MCCLAIN WHEN I SAY SCRUB THE TOILETS, I MEAN DO IT NOW!” The boss bitched.

“Going!” Lance yelled, sprinting for the door.

“GARRET, FIND OUT WHAT’S TAKING XENOTIME SO LONG!” The boss yelled.

“On it!” Hunk yelled, sprinting out of the office again.

Once he’d turned the corner, that was when he allowed himself to sigh in relief. Haxus was a monster. He wandered the halls for a bit, looking for Shay only half heartedly. Anything to buy him a little time away from Haxus.

He still found her though, looking through their stocks. She always seemed to come here whenever she had something on her mind.

“Hey? You okay?” Hunk called softly.

Shay turned around and blinked at him, then smiled sadly, “I’m fine, it’s just…”

As she trailed off, Shay sat down and curled her hands together protectively.

Hunk sat down beside her, “I know. Haxus is slowly killing us.”

Shay giggled, sadly, “You can say that again. But I mostly just miss my home.”

Hunk looked up at the ceiling, “Yeah, Lance and I get homesick, too.”

Shay turned her head, “How do you cure it?”

Hunk shrugged, “Anything, really. Watch romcoms, cry, talk about our old homes and family.” He grinned at her, “Drink.”

Shay laughed, “I do hope you don’t get homesick too often then.”

Hunk snorted, “No worries, Shay, we save that for special occasions, like the holidays or if a family member is suppose to turn 18.”

Shay smiled, looked at her curled up hands and then turned to him, “Can I show you something?”

Hunk blinked, “Sure.”

Shay opened her hand and Hunk took a look at what was inside. It was a small chunk of blue crystal that seemed to glow in the dark of the storage room.

Hunk was mesmerized, “Whoa… that’s… it’s… Shay this is beautiful, I’ve never seen anything like it. What is it?”

Shay giggled, voice like music notes, “You remember when I said my grandfather used to work in those special mines? Well, he says that this crystal is a relic of that time. I have one, as does my brother Rax and a few more people in our family. We don’t normally allow other people to see our crystals, but I know I can keep you to confidentiality and how much you love crystals.”

Hunk blushed a little, “Guess you caught me then.”

Shay tilted her head, smirking, “Well you weren’t exactly subtle.”

Hunk flushed further, his mind wondering if there was a double meaning behind that phrase, “ _ Oh no, has she realized I’ve been pining for her?! _ ”

Hunk coughed, “Well, I appreciate this a lot, Shay. I’m flattered that you felt I could see this.”

Shay smiled, “I had a pleasure showing it to you Hunk.”

She pecked him on the cheek and stood up.

Calling over her shoulder, “I should get Haxus his coffee now, before he tries to kill me again.”

Shay disappeared out the door.

Hunk was frozen in place, entire body flushed red, it felt, as a hand rose to where she’d pecked him on the cheek.

“I am so fucked.” Hunk murmured.


End file.
